Notice
by 524CarZ
Summary: Canada decides to skip the upcoming world meeting since he knows that no one won't even notice his absence, right? WRONG! As a result, Canada finds an albino knocking on his window. One-shot, PruCan


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

No one noticed him. He was quite used to it, but still, he wished he would be noticed by everyone he knew. Canada was tired of being ignored, but at the same time, he was losing hope in being noticed. No matter how hard he tried to get noticed by the other nations, he would always fail under any circumstances.

Canada was tired of just smiling there, letting it go every single time. He didn't have to go to the meetings. No one would notice him anyway. The invisible nation looked up at his clock. In a few minutes, the meeting would start and everyone would continue to ignore him.

"Why should I go there? No one will notice me anyway? Maybe, I should relax for a while." He smiled and decided to make himself a couple of pancakes.

* * *

The world meeting was chaotic as usual, but every single nation that was present knew that something was missing. They just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey, guys, does anyone feel like there's something missing?" America asked.

"I have the same feeling as well." England replied.

"Honhonhon~ maybe it's the love I haven't spread in a while!" France said as he began to strip, but stopped when Switzerland pointed his fire arm at the pervert.

Prussia, however, knew that there WAS something missing…and he knew exactly what it was. He glanced around and saw that what he was looking for was nowhere near him. Prussia looked at the clock that hung on the wall. Canada was late. Like a boss, he stood up and exited the meeting hall, ignoring his brother's yells.

* * *

Canada sat in his dining room, poking at his pancakes with his fork. Kumajiro was sitting on one of the chairs nibbling on a fish, not minding his owner. Canada sighed as he stabbed his pancake with his fork and lifted it up to take a bite, but before he could even taste the sweet maple syrup on his tongue, he heard the window slam open, causing Canada to drop his utensil in shock.

He looked at the window and saw the one and only Prussia.

"Hey Birdie!" He said. Canada stared blankly at him. Why was Prussia in his house at this moment? More importantly, why did he use the window?

Canada got up immediately and pulled the Prussian inside. Prussia helped himself get inside too and pulled the window sill. Soon, Prussia went sliding in and landed on top of Canada, flustering the blonde nation. Canada pushed the albino off him and stood up.

"P-Prussia? What are you doing here?" He asked softly, blushing madly. Prussia smirked and got up as well.

"You weren't at the meeting! Someone as awesome as me doesn't want a missing pal!" The albino replied, patting Canada's shoulder. Prussia looked around and saw the pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes! Awesome!" Prussia gleefully cheered and ran to a seat as he took a fork and began to eat like a pig. Canada stared at him in bewilderment and eventually laughed softly as he sat beside Prussia.

"So…why didn't ya go to tha meetin' ?" Prussia asked as he stuffed his mouth with Canada's pancakes. Canada picked up Kumajiro, who was done with his fish and snuggled him closer.

"Nah…it's nothing, really…" Canada replied. Prussia let go of the fork, letting it drop on the plate. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and hummed as he looked up the ceiling.

"Nope, your reply is invalid! An awesome person like me knows that you wouldn't be staying home if nothing was wrong!" Prussia said, scooting closer to the Canadian. Canada smiled nervously, hugging Kumajiro closer, but eventually he released the bear who just walked out.

"…I guess I could tell you, eh? Well, I'm not really noticed during meetings, so why should I go? They won't listen anyway…I'd rather relax here-"Before Canada could finish, he felt a pair of lips rub against his own. It was chaste, yet quick. It tasted like beer and pancakes mixed together. Prussia pulled away and hugged Canada until they could feel their own hearts beat to the rhythm.

Canada felt his face heat up and Prussia could feel the heat as well. The albino snickered.

"Aw…Birdie is so cute. Tell you what, this piece of awesomeness will always notice to you no matter what!" Prussia smirked as he rubbed circles on Canada's back, assuring the invisible nation that someone will always notice him. Canada smiled sweetly and hugged Prussia back. Hugging the Prussian made gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

_I guess I was wrong…someone does notice me…_

* * *

**I know this is a common kind of fic with Canada being all lonely and Prussia there to become his only pal, but I couldn't resist writing this no matter how bad it is. **

**Well, that's my second fanfiction and I hope you liked it. Thanks for taking the time to read this…even if it's not that good. Sorry for any mistakes or so…**

**-Z-aik **


End file.
